<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a world without her by thevirginiatheater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935458">a world without her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginiatheater/pseuds/thevirginiatheater'>thevirginiatheater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginiatheater/pseuds/thevirginiatheater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MANGA SPOILERS FOR 138<br/>Falco tries to process the events of 138 (which honestly same Falco)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabi Braun/Falco Grice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a world without her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I wanted you to live a long life so you could marry me and be happy forever.”</i>
</p><p>As Falco flew away, he looked back. There was his parents, but all he could think about was her. </p><p>The longer they spent on Paradis, the more he created their future together. Perhaps they’d end up in a cabin far from everyone. No more armbands, no more talk of island devils and warriors. Just him and his brown eyed girl.</p><p>He wouldn’t live long, but dying with her love was all he could ever wish for. He’d make it worth it for her. They could get married. Maybe they’d have a child together. He would make her the happiest girl alive for 13 years. </p><p>He saw those brown eyes looking at him as he flew away. Those brown eyes that he had seen cry countless times. Those brown eyes that scrunched when she laughed. Those brown eyes that would look at him when she said “I do.” She wasn’t crying, just looking.</p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>It felt shameful to look at her, like he had violated her privacy. Her face distorted, but her eyes still brown. She was in there somewhere, he convinced himself. Gabi was in there, trapped in an undying body. Somewhere in there was the love of his life.</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>He had a world to save, and a world without her was still worth saving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys 138 broke me so I had to share the pain sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>